The Dark Angel
by Wild-Roze
Summary: The Young Angel Of Darkness is sent to Earth to find the perfect husband for her sister, but is fobidden to find a love of her own, she pretends to be a blader and joins the team, but Kai doesn't trust the newcomer, what if he finds what she is hiding?
1. Max's Accident

Wild-Roze : Okay ppl , this idea has been crawling around my brain for a while now , I asked a pal of mine and she said it was a great idea , so I'm putting it to paper , or rather , computer screen . Well , okay , here u go , enjoy , oh and R&R !!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade , but I do own Taka and Adritha , and the plot of this fic .  
  
Summary : The young angel of darkness , Taka is sent to Earth to find the perfect husband for her sister , the one she chooses is Ray . She pretends to be a blader and joins the team , but Kai has a hunch that this girl is not what she claims to be ... K/oc  
  
The Dark Angel - Max's Accident  
  
Taka had waited her whole life for this moment , as had her twin sister Adritha , finally they had been made the angles they had always wanted , and been destined to be . Adritha , was a creature of such unbelieveable beauty , that if a mortal man were to see her they would kill themselvs on the spot to preserve that moment forever . She was a delicate creature , her soulder length firey red hair was held back by a white bandana , and she wore a short lavender dress , which matched the colour of her eyes perfectly .  
  
her wings were a pale violet , the soft downy feathers as delicate and perfect of every other aspect of her being . She was the young Angel of Beauty .  
  
Taka , on the other hand , was almost the complete oposit of her sister . Her beauty was far more hard , but she was ravishingly beautiful none the less , and the look on her face made it look as if she was always drifting off in her own private world . She had long, hip length silverish grey hair , and slate grey eyes , she wore a black corset , with a long coat which was done up to her navel , and thigh high , black boots . her long wings were lined with sliky , but sharp loking silver feathers , and she wore long black gloves . She , was the angel of darkness .  
  
Her mother was the Empress of the kingdom , her name was Anaxzu , her father having died many years ago , her mother was the Angel of the Sun and her bronze , curly hair hung around her hips , her brilliant green eyes shining out of her face .  
  
" My dears , you have finaly risen to meet your destiny , but unfortunately , it is not yet complete . Taka , Mistress of the dark , you must travel to Earth ."  
  
"May I ask why mother ?" She said .  
  
"Taka , surely you have not forgotten all you have learned so quickly ?! You must go to Earth to find the one destined to be the husband of your sister ." Her mother replied .  
  
"Oh mother , I don't want Taka to go to any trouble for me ! I'm sure I will be fine without a husband ." Adritha said .  
  
"It is the way things have always been done my beloved child ." Anaxzu said . Taka nodded .  
  
"Taka , while you are there , surely you can find yourself a man too !" Said Adritha happily .  
  
"No !" She snapped , " You forget , the Angel Of Darkness can take to husband , everything about her must be cold and desolate , not like the Angel of Beauty , besides , I don't want a man , thay are pointless and take up too much time ." She said .  
  
Adritha nodded . "Well hurry back sister , its not the same here when you are gone ." She said .  
  
Taka nodded .  
  
"Remeber ," Warned her mother , "The first mortal to see you in your angelic form will be bound to you forever , don't let it happen , whatever you do , you must not let it happen ."  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Taka looked down at herself , a human body , she had gotten rid of her beautiful wings , and had changed her Angelic clothes to a black skirt and top , she snarled , she had always disliked the Earth clothes . She wasn't sure how to hide her beauty though , because even though compared to her sister she was ugly , next to the humans she was an absolute vision . She had managed to get her silvery hair up into a messy bun and had hidden her face behind a pair of large glasses which seemed to magnify her slate grey eyes tenfold .  
  
It was time to find her sister a man , she closed her eyes . All at once she had left her body , her mind soaring out over the cities , forests , mountains and oceans of the world . She saw everything clearly from hundreds of miles away , as she looked out , she could see the whole planet . In the blink of an eye she plummeted down , and shot through the minds of every human on Earth , reading the minds and searching for her sister's soul mate .  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she smiled , it seemed that on this planet , they enjoyed a sport called Beyblading , and , the perfect man she had discovered for her sister was on the world championships team .  
  
If she wanted to get close enough to him , to trick him into coming back with her , she would have to become a blader . She held out her hand , concentrating her power , there was an alarming flash of blue light , and a beyblade had appeared in her fist , and at the centre shone a bit beast .  
  
The blade was grey , with a black centre , and the bit chip at its centre held a black serpent bitbeast . She smirked , time to act like the Angel of Darkness that she was , one member of the bladebreakers would have to meet with an unfortunate accident .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Max was late for his date with his new girlfriend Raechelle , he drove his moped along , urging it to go faster , of course the small motor bike was green and orange , his favourite colours .  
  
Taka smiled , she sat in a tree by the edge of the road , watching Max approach , once again , she closed her eyes .  
  
Max stopped at a red light , he sighed and tapped his fingers on the handles impatiently , Raechelle hated it when he was late , she would accuse him of standing her up again .  
  
Suddenly he felt a buzzing inside his head , it felt like a swarm of angry hornets had been released and were attacking his brain , he clutched his head and cried out in agony . Everything infront of his baby blue eyes started to cloud over , and he felt like a blanket had been placed over his face , making it hard to breathe and hear .  
  
He was oblivious to the cars hooting behind him , yelling at him that the light had gone green . He cried out once more , before everything for him went black , and he keeled over .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Doctor can you tell us about our pal ? Is he gonna be okay ?" Tyson asked , the rest of the team , and Raechelle , who was in hysterics , bawling her head off , were with him .  
  
"I can't say for sure , he is in a coma , and is so far not showing any hopeful signs of coming out of it any time soon ."  
  
"Oh no! Whats more , we have a big tournament coming up soon !" Said Kenny .  
  
"Chief , I think Max is a little more important than a stupid tournament !" Said Ray , frowning .  
  
"Are you kidding Ray ?" Yelled Tyson , "Is THAT the kind of attitude Max would want us to have ?! We have to find a new blader and win that tournament for him !"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
~Mr.Dickenson's office ~  
  
Mr.Dickenson's telephone rang , when he picked it up, it was his secretary's voice .  
  
"Mr.Dickenson , there is someone here who wants to see you about the Bladebreakers ." she said .  
  
"Well , send him in then !" he demanded .  
  
A few moments later , a girl walked in , Mr.Dickenson looked up and his mouth fell open , even though she wore glasses , he could tell she was beautiful , she held out a grey and black blade .  
  
"I want to join the Bladebreakers , I heard one of their team was hurt , I am here to fill his spot ." she told him .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Tyson jumped up when he heard the knock on the door .  
  
"Alright ! Roomservice is here !"he said , he ran to the door and opened it , his face fell .  
  
"Oh , Hi Mr.D ." he said .  
  
"hello Tyson ," said Mr.Dickenson as he walked in . "Boys ," he said addressing every body in the room , "Meet your new team member ."  
  
Taka stepped over the threshold of the doorway , she smirked and looked around , there he was .  
  
"Meet Taka ."  
  
She girl was stunning , when she walked she moved with such dignity and grace. Kai looked at her , of course he had to admit she was gorgeous , but there was something about her ..... He instantly found himself not trusting her .  
  
Taka walked in , confidently , and went and sat down right next to the boy she had in mind for her twin .  
  
Ray couldn't take his eyes off her , she was like a goddess , and what was more , she had sat down right next to HIM !!!  
  
"Well I'll leave you all to get acquainted then ." said Mr.Dickenson .  
  
The door closed behind him , and a heavy silence dominated the room , Ray was still pretty taken with her , so all he could do was stare , Tyson was obviously trying to think of his best chat up line . Kenny had merely hidden behind Dizzy , so he wouldn't have to look at her . Kai rolled his eyes .  
  
"So , are you any good at beyblading ? He asked her .  
  
She turned her slate grey eyes on him .  
  
"what difference does it make , I'm here aren't I ?" she said , her voice was low and husky , with a beautiful richness to it .  
  
Kai growled . " well , your only staying on the team if you are good , so lets go ! You and me , and our beyblades ."  
  
She stood up , must to Ray's disappointment .  
  
" I don't need to prove myself to you Kai Hiwitari , leave me alone !" she said .  
  
She went to stand on the balcony , which overlooked the beach and ocean . Ray glared at Kai .  
  
"Now look what you have done Kai , you didn't have to be so harsh !" he said . he stood and followed her .  
  
"Are you alright ?" he asked .  
  
"why wouldn't I be ?" She asked back .  
  
"Well , Kai can be a real dark character sometimes ."  
  
"what's wrong with the dark ?" She asked .  
  
"Huh ? Well , nothing I guess ."  
  
"I love the darkness ." She sighed .  
  
"Well , its alright , except when I was little , I was actually afraid of the dark he admitted ."  
  
"Hn , so was my sister ." She said , " she loves everything to be perfect , light and sunny and beautiful ."  
  
"Well , don't you ?" he asked .  
  
"Not really , I'd rather be alone in the darkness , then in a crowd on a hot sunny day ." She said .  
  
Ray nodded and fell silent .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
By the time the evening came there was a problem with the sleeping arrangements . Taka had spent hours standing motionless on the balcony , the warm wind wafting through her hair , and the sky slowly dimming around her .  
  
"Well , she is NOT staying in MY room !" She heard Kenny say .  
  
"Yea , I'm the only one who can sleep through Kenny typing away on that computer of his all night !" Said Tyson .  
  
"Max used to sleep in with me ," She heard Ray say . "So I have a spare spot , she can kip with me ."  
  
Taka growled . she turned around and came back into the room . she couldn't have Ray growing too attached to her , he was meant for Adritha .  
  
"I'll sleep in Kai's room ." She said .  
  
"WHAT ?!?" Yelled kai .  
  
She stared at him .  
  
"Get over it Hiwitari , besides , I don't very often sleep , so you won't be bothered with my presence for very long ." she said .  
  
Ray's face fell .  
  
Taka turned around and went back to her spot on the balcony , she could feel Kai's eyes following her .  
  
~Kai's POV ~  
  
I don't trust her , there is something strange about her , ahh , perhaps its just me , but I just have this feeling , she is just standing there , staring out into space , in the dark . I think there is something more to her , more than meets the eye . I don't even know if she can Beyblade , whatever she is hiding , I am going to find out what it is .  
  
Wild-Roze : yah, I know it's a crappy 1st chapter , I know no 1 is gonna review it cos it is shit , I don't even know why I am starting this fic because I have enough to keep me busy for the moment anyway , but hey . if you did read this then please do review , because I need to know if this fic is alright , I found the pics of the angels and based my descriptions of Taka and Adritha on them , at some point I'll put them up on my web site for you to see . R&R !!! 


	2. The True Form

Wild-Roze : Okay , even tho like hardly n e 1 reviewd this , I'm gonna update N E way , ha! thankz to u ppl who did review tho , ur all my bestest buddies ! ^__^ . Okay , here we go . Oh and by the way, every1 is 18 in dis fic.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Beyblade or its characters , but I do own this plot, and my OC's . k ? so don't sue ^__^ .  
  
Dark Angel - The True Form  
  
Kai was always an early riser , he sat up in his bed , (which is a double bed) Pleased to see that there was no one else lying there . He got up and dressed , entering the living room . he was more than a little surprised to see Taka still standing motionless on the balcony , in exactly the same position that they had left her . he was even more surprised to see that the door of their apartment was wide open .  
  
"I went out last night ." she said , answering his unasked question .  
  
"Well why didn't you shut the door afterwards ?! Anyone could have just walked in here !" he said , harshly .  
  
"I don't care ." She stated .  
  
Kai growled , this girl was more than irritating ,  
  
* how can anyone be so arrogant and selfish ? * he thought .  
  
"That's a question you should ask yourself , Kai . From what I know , you and me aren't that different in personalities ." she said .  
  
Kai blinked. He was sure he hadn't said that out loud.  
  
He growled angrily and stalked into the kitchen .  
  
When he was gone Taka turned around , a small smile on her face .  
  
*If only I was allowed to take a mate. Kai would be perfect for me . *  
  
:: Yes , but remember , your mother said that it was forbidden ::  
  
*who the Hell are you ?!? * She thought , furious that someone would enter her mind .  
  
:: I am Synfax , the bitbeast you created with your blade yesterday Master ::  
  
Taka was surprised , she took out her Beyblade and examined it , staring at the black serpent coiled at its centre .  
  
*I didn't know bitbeasts could speak into their master's minds *  
  
:: There is a lot you don't know . We can also enter other people's minds ::  
  
Taka nodded slowly , suddenly she realised that if Kai's bitbeast could enter her mind then it would know what she was and inform Kai . She hoped it wasn't too late , she swiftly sealed off her mind from all but her and Synfax .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai stood in the kitchen , he wasn't hungry , he just didn't want to be in the same room as Taka .  
  
:: Master :: said Dranzer's voice in his head .  
  
*What ?!* Kai snapped .  
  
:: You DIDN'T say that out loud . Taka read your mind :: he told him .  
  
*what ?! That's impossible !*  
  
:: Not for her Master . Follow her tonight , and see where she goes:: he advised . Kai nodded , he would follow her , providing she went out again that night . Now he was even more desperate to discover the secret that this girl was hiding from them .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Ray was next to wake up , he walked into the living room and straight over to Taka .  
  
"have you been here all night ?!" he asked her .  
  
She nodded .  
  
"Yes , all night ." she lied , not telling him that she had left .  
  
"Why ?" asked Ray .  
  
"That's none of your business ." she said , a little more sternly than she had meant to . she knew Ray liked her , she could sense it , if she wasn't careful he would end up liking her more than her sister .  
  
Ray looked hurt as she stalked past him into the living room and out of the door .  
  
Kai came out in time to see the door close and Ray looking confused. He instantly decided to follow her , he needed to find out everything he could about her .  
  
Taka wanted to find out more about her bitbeast , and what it could do , she decided to go and find a battle with someone . she roamed through the streets , it was still early so there weren't many people around, but when she entered the park she saw a couple of kids battling in a dish and laughing together.  
  
She smirked.  
  
*Its time to test you out Synfax* she thought.  
  
::Yes Master, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.:: Assured her bitbeast.  
  
She walked over to the kids who looked up at her , she held out her blade.  
  
"Mind if I join in ?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer, but merely loaded her blade onto its launcher.  
  
The older of the two kids nodded and loaded up his blade.  
  
"3...  
  
2....  
  
1....  
  
LET IT RIP !!!" Yelled the other kid.  
  
Taka assumed that meant go, so she fired Synfax into the dish with all of her dark energy pushing him forwards.  
  
"Go Beyblade !" Yelled the kid.  
  
"Show me what you can do Synfax !" She yelled.  
  
Kai watched from the park entrance.  
  
Taka wasted no time, she could feel the raw power of her Beyblade, and even she gasped when Synfax appeared. The vast black serpent reared out of the blade, its black tongue flickering in and out of its mouth.  
  
There was a blinking flash of light , and the kid's Beyblade flew out of the ring. When the kid saw his Beyblade , he started crying, the whole thing had been crushed, the hard metal compressed as if it was tin foil. Constricted, as if by a snake.  
  
Synfax flew back to Taka's hand, and she stared at it in amazement. She didn't even seem to hear the other kid yelling at her, asking her why she had destroyed his friend's blade. She smiled, incredible.  
  
::Satisfied Master?:: Asked Synfax.  
  
*yes , I am satisfied* She replied.  
  
*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Kai had seen the power of Taka's bitbeast, she was strong, very strong, but he still believed that he would be able to beat her in a battle. He snarled, he was curious as to why she had looked as surprised as those two kids when she had seen the power in her blade, was almost as if it was the first time she had used it.  
  
Kai had returned to the apartment, Taka had come back in the evening, looking pleased with herself, evidently she had won every battle she had fought.  
  
Almost as soon as she had walked in the door , Ray had started flirting with her. What a fool! Couldn't he see that Taka was hiding something ?!  
  
::Or maybe your just jealous, is that it Kai ?:: teased Dranzer.  
  
*I'll admit she is hot, but I am not in the least bit interested in her, I might have liked her if I didn't know she was lying about something, I only followed her because I am curious, that all!* He thought back.  
  
::Sure Sure !::  
  
*Shut up Turkey Boy* Snarled Kai.  
  
As soon as Taka had come in, she had taken up her place on the balcony, holding her Beyblade, staring at it. Ray was just sitting on the sofa, looking at her, and it was really getting on Kai's nerves.  
  
Taka was so lost in thought, that she almost lost her control, she only snapped back to reality when she felt a painful straining under the smooth skin on her shoulder blades. Her wings were trying to break free of her flesh, she winced and turned around, pocketing her blade. She clenched her teeth , pushing her wings back down, she hated staying in this human form, the body was so cramped, and unlike her angelic form, it could not go without sleep as long as she thought it could, she would have to share Kai's bed for at least some of the night until she could go out and have her release.  
  
"well, I'm off to bed." Said Max, standing up and drifting off to his room. The others slowly agreed and followed his example. Kai entered his bedroom and was closing the door when a foot stopped it in mid swing. He blinked in surprise as Taka pushed it back open and entered without even glancing at him.  
  
"Hey ! What do you think your doing ?!" He snapped.  
  
"What does it look like triangle-face ? I'm going to bed." She said. She slipped out of her shoes and slid under the sheets of his bed. Kai growled in annoyance, she didn't hear him, or if she did , she chose to ignore it. She pulled off her glasses, Kai blinked, he couldn't believe what a difference they made. Even though she was beautiful with them on, without them, she was simply stunning.  
  
He grouchily got into bed next to her and tried to ignore the fact that he was about to sleep next to a particularly gorgeous specimen. Except he wasn't going to sleep, he was going to wait till she went out again, and then follow her.  
  
Half an hour later, Kai's eyes were drooping, her low, rhythmic breathing was gradually lulling him to sleep. His eyes slid shut, and sleep enveloped him.  
  
Taka was asleep, she would wake up when the time was right, her body would tell her when she needed her release.  
  
It must have been about 1 o'clock in the morning, Kai was wakened by the movement of the bed, he kept his eyes shut and kept his breathing steady, she was going out.  
  
He heard his bedroom door creak open, and the same happen to the front door. He opened his eyes and swung his legs out of bed, tugging on his shoes. She had left behind both her glasses and her shoes. He followed her out, she had left the apartment door wide open again.  
  
Kai had to go down several stair cases to reach the ground floor, when he did finally get there he saw her walking out of the hotel doors.  
  
What was she doing ?!?  
  
He silently followed her, the cool night air brushed against his skin as he stepped outside, there wasn't a cloud to be seen and the stars shone brightly from the heavens, the pale orb of the majestic moon circling high above illuminated the ocean and the beach that was spread before him.  
  
Kai hid behind a palm tree which was sprouting out of the sand , his eyes fixed on the solitary, barefooted figure that stood on the beach close to the water.  
  
Taka sighed, and dragged in a deep, shuddering breath, filling her lungs with the pure scent of the night air. This was it, the night, the time that her spirit thrived within her. She raised her hands, it was still to light, she could cope with the moon, but the stars just irritated her.  
  
She concentrated her magic, and drew her spread hands together, dark clouds billowed across the sky which had been as clear as a bell a few seconds before. They blocked out all of the starlight , forming a circle around the moon to lets its light pill down onto the Earth.  
  
Kai held back a gasp, this was too weird, whatever happened, he couldn't be discovered.  
  
Taka closed her eyes, as her dark powers yearned within her to be free from the human body. She extended one bare foot and placed it onto the surface of the water. But, instead of sinking, she was able to take another step, and another, she strode out, over the surface of the still ocean, her silvery eyes still closed.  
  
Kai couldn't help it, his mouth fell open, how was this possible ?!? She was bloody well walking on freaking water !  
  
Taka felt her top tighten, as two twin humps on her shoulder blades grew, she gritted her teeth against the moment of pain, before without warning, her two greyish silver wings exploded in a torrent of glory from her flesh as she slipped into her purely angelic form.  
  
Kai felt himself become weak at the knees as he finally saw the sheer beauty that she had been concealing, suddenly he didn't care if she saw him, he just wanted to be with her. He stepped out from behind the tree, his feet crunching quietly in the sand.  
  
Taka felt her soul soar, the freedom of being back in her true body, her ears extended and became pointed and elfin , they could have heard a pin drop, let alone the crunch of feet n the sand. Her eyes snapped open and she twirled around, they widened as they beheld Kai, standing next to a tree, staring at her.  
  
Kai slowly walked down the beach, she stood out on the water, a look of surprise written across her porcelain face, he placed his own foot on the water. He took one step, and when he realised that the water was supporting him as a solid would he became bolder, and he slowly came towards her.  
  
Taka's mouth went dry, he was one gorgeous guy, he was staring at her as if he was in some kind of trance, she didn't move, her body didn't seem to be responding to what her mind was telling her to do, which was to fly away.  
  
Kai found himself standing in front of her, their eyes locked, Kai felt his hand raise up and come around to the back of her slim neck, gently pulling her face towards his own. What was he doing ?!? This went completely against everything he was, but he didn't care, she was such an awe inspiring sight, and as he had already discovered she had an attitude to match his. She was perfect for him.  
  
Their lips met, Taka was surprised to feel how gentle and tender the kiss was, reality seemed to strike her as Kai tried to deepen it.  
  
Taka pulled away, she stepped back.  
  
What had she done ?!?  
  
She was the Angel of Darkness this was forbidden for her, she swallowed hard, as she realised, Kai was now bound to her, and her to him, weather she liked it or not. A ear rolled down her cheek, a tear of sadness, shame, regret and anger. She scowled, and swiftly flared her wings to their maximum span, which was huge.  
  
She beat them powerfully and rose into the air, the moment her feet left the surface of the water, Kai fell. The ocean was no longer a solid thing now that her power had left it. He was surprised to find out how cold it was, and how out of his depth he was. When his head broke the surface he was instantly smashed in the face by a wave, he choked and opened his eyes, Taka was no where to be seen.  
  
Wild-Roze : Yah, before u tell me, Kai isn't very likely to have just gone up to her and kissed her, but hey, I'm the author. And besides, he was kind of stunned by her angelic form,ok, well please review cos I luv it when u do that ^__^. Bai Bai, until next time. R&R ! 


	3. What Are You ?

Wild-Roze : Chapter 3, is here. Thankz for your reviews ppl, I cant be bothered to write a long authors note, so here u go, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer : Don't own Beyblade, do own OC's and plot  
  
What Are You  
  
It was almost noon by the time Kai made his way back to the hotel room, he had sat on the beach all morning, watching the tide as it drew farther out, the gentle hiss of the waves as steady as her low breathing had been.  
  
He still couldn't believe what he saw was real, how could it be, she had wings, pointed ears, and lets not forget the fact that she was walking on water. He had doped that she would come back, come back so that he could ask her the hundreds of questions that were waltzing around his mind.  
  
He was so confused, why would he go and kiss her like that ? It was like he wasn't in control of his actions, but at the same time, it had felt so right, that he knew that if he did see her again he would gladly press his lips to hers under his own free will.  
  
*What is wrong with me ?!* He thought.  
  
He shook his head and got up, he was still damp, and there was a lot of sand stuck to his clothes, he didn't care, he was very tired, all he wanted, other than to see Taka again, was to go back to the apartment , have a hot shower and go to bed.  
  
When he walked through the door of the hotel room, his eyes travelled to the balcony, hoping to see her standing there, but of course, he was left disappointed.  
  
"Kai, where have you been all night? And where is Taka ?" Asked Ray, concern in his voice. Kai snarled, how dare Ray even think about liking her the way he did.  
  
"None of your fucking business !" He spat before he walked into the bathroom to take a shower, by the time he had been refreshed he was far too riled to go to sleep, so he took up his usual place in the corner.  
  
There was a long silence in the room, the only noise was the sound of Tyson eating his huge breakfast. Ray cast a glance at Kai, it was obvious that their team leader was in a foul mood, he sighed and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open, the handle slamming into the wall and cracking the plaster, everyone in the room, even Kai jumped at the sudden movement.  
  
Taka stood in the doorway, she was panting, her clothes were torn and cuts and bruises marred her smooth flesh, one of her arms hung limply at her side and blood dripped down the column of her arm from a wound on her shoulder, splashing onto the carpet.  
  
Ray sprang to his feet and went over to her.  
  
"Oh my God, Taka, what happened to you?!" He asked.  
  
Taka growled as ray pulled her into a hug.  
  
Kai scowled and took half a step towards Ray.  
  
Taka used her good arms and shoved Ray hard in the chest, sending him sprawling on the floor.  
  
"Get the Hell off me, I didn't say you could touch me, I'm already the possession of someone else!" She spat, her eyes flickering towards Kai.  
  
Ray looked at her, surprised and hurt at her reaction.  
  
"Jesus, it was only a hug." He said.  
  
"I don't believe in God, or Jesus, don't mention them in my presence." She said.  
  
"Hey, just because Ray was concerned for you, it doesn't give you the right to be a bitch to him !" Tyson said.  
  
Taka scowled for a moment , before her expression softened, she offered her good hand to Ray and helped him to his feet.  
  
"what happened to you ?" Asked a voice from the corner.  
  
Taka didn't turn around, she knew it was him who was talking. Even if Kai didn't know it, he was her mate, and she was his.  
  
"Nothing, these injuries were my own doing. I was training." She said.  
  
There was a silence, no one was really sure what to say, Taka quietly walked out she stood on the balcony, looking at the sea. Ray was about to follow her, but Kai's hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he went to her side instead, closing the balcony doors after him.  
  
"You know," Said Tyson around a mouthful of toast, "I think Kai has a thing for her." He said.  
  
Kai looked at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.  
  
"You want to know how I really got these ?" She said, meaning her injuries. "I punished myself, I called the Spirits of Darkness to harm me for my foolishness." She said.  
  
"What are you ?" kai asked her, "Really ?"  
  
"Your human mind will not be able to believe the truth, even if I told you." She said quietly.  
  
"try me." He said.  
  
Taka turned and looked at him, the sun which had risen out of the sea framed her face beautifully.  
  
"I come from a Kingdom, my mother is the Ruler, she is Angel of the Sun, my sister, is the Angel of Beauty, and I ..... I am the Angel of Darkness." She said  
  
As Kai listened, he found himself believing every word she spoke, any name that she could give herself; imp, elf, spirit, nothing would surprise him after what he had seen last night.  
  
"From the day me and my twin sister were born, we have been destined to one day rise to the posts we now hold, we are the only two who are as powerful as the Angel of the Sun, only a few days ago we achieved our goals, that we had been working for our whole lives. It is tradition for the Angel of Darkness to go and find a mortal husband for the Angel of Beauty, so I came here.  
  
"But I , I am not allowed to find a mate, everything about me must be dark, alone, cold and desolate, that's just the way things are. But if any mortal sees me in my angelic form, I become bound to that mortal, forever.  
  
"Ray was the one I chose for my sister, that's why I caused Max's accident and joined your team, don't worry about your friend, he is under a spell which is keeping him in what you humans call a coma.  
  
"To be honest Kai, if I was Human, I would have been attracted to you, even as an angel I liked you, and wished that I too could take a mate, but it was forbidden. But, because you saw me last night, I have broken one of the laws of the Dark Angel that has gone back thousands of years. I will become an outcast once my mother finds out, and be transformed into a mortal, but I will not die, I will become "infected" with life so to speak, so then I will watch my chosen mate grow old and die, while I live on for many years. I'm sure I'll die at some point, but not for a long time."  
  
Taka turned and looked at Kai, he had been silent throughout her speech.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you Kai." She said.  
  
"Oh, I believe you, but now I know that its my fault that your going to be turned into a mortal." He said.  
  
She stepped forward, her body very close to his.  
  
"Yes, but I wouldn't change it for the world." She said.  
  
She laid her hand on the side of his cheek, and he lowered his head to hers, he felt her soft, pale lips against his, and his arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer.  
  
When they parted Taka smiled at him.  
  
"Don't tell the others, I'm sure they will find out sooner or later, but for now, keep it quiet." She said, she meant the fact that they were together, but Kai obviously interpreted it as not telling them what she was. He nodded, and stepped away from her, as the two came back into the room.  
  
Taka sat down, she saw Ray coming to sit next to her, but Kai got there first, he glared at Ray, and slid his arms around her waist.  
  
Ray stopped, and looked at the two, Kai was wearing a kind of smug look, and Taka looked as if she was going to punch Kai for being so stupid.  
  
He didn't say anything, he just sat down in an armchair and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Ha ! I knew you two liked each other !" Said Tyson triumphantly.  
  
Taka sighed, they knew now, so there was no point in pretending her and Kai weren't a "Thing". She was about to lean back into his chest, when she stiffened, her body went rigid, and her silvery gaze focused on the door. Her eyes widened and she gasped.  
  
"Oh no." she breathed.  
  
"What?" Asked Kai and Ray at the same time.  
  
Taka got up and stared at the door, her body trembling.  
  
There was a faint tapping on the door, very quiet. Taka bolted to the door and threw it open, almost ripping it completely off its hinges.  
  
"Adritha!" She breathed.  
  
Her sister stood there, holding herself up on the door frame, she was in a far worse state than Taka had been. She was almost unconscious, she had obviously just come from the Kingdom, she still wore her angelic clothes, she hadn't bothered to try and make herself look very much like a human, at least she had gotten rit of her wings, but her ears were still distinctly elfin.  
  
"Taka..." She gasped, "I've found you.." she managed to get out before she fainted into her sisters arms.  
  
Wild-Roze : Oooooooooooooooh. REVIEW !!!!!!! 


	4. Why?

Wild-Roze: Wow, its been ages since I updated this ficcy.....hmm, well, I might as well shut up and get on with it, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, only my Oc's and this plot!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dark Angel – Why ?  
  
The room was silent, tension buzzed on the air like an insect. Kai, Ray, Tyson and Kenny all started intently at the door to Kai's room, as if trying to see right through the wood. Taka was in there, and she would allow no one to enter, not even Kai, until her sister had awoken.  
  
Ray chewed the inside of his mouth nervously, he was intensely worried about the beautiful red haired girl who had arrived here, grievously injured. Adritha, what a name, stunning and exotic.....just like her. He shook his head. What was he thinking?! He didn't even know her, but there was just something about her, that he was....attracted to.  
  
Taka sat beside Kai's bed, watching silently. Waiting for her sister to wake. The usually warm skin which the red head hosted was now deathly pale, and her hair was damped with flecks of blood. The Angel's patience thinned, she wanted to shake Adritha awake and force her to tell her what had happened, but she held back, her twin needed rest, she was at death's door and Taka had to wait until she had recovered.  
  
And so she did. She sat beside her sister, for three whole days, not eating, or sleeping, or drinking, only occasionally talking to Synfax, the only company she had, and wanted.  
  
Several times, either Ray or Kai, or both would try to get in, but she had locked the door. They tried to break it down, so she reinforced it with a quick spell, swiftly putting an end to their efforts. She didn't know, or particularly care at that time where Kai was sleeping, it wasn't her problem, just because he was her mate now, it didn't mean she had to baby him, he could survive on the sofa until Adritha was well again.  
  
She had vaguely probed Rays mind, pleased to see it was occupied with concerned thoughts for her sister, it looked as if she may get a mate for her after all, even if she was banished, she would have completed a part of her mission successfully.  
  
If her sister stayed unconscious for much longer, Taka felt sure that the human form she had made for herself would be far too cramped for her and her wings would merely explode from her back, possibly breaking them because of the lack of space in the relatively small room.  
  
There was a pounding on the door, she idly inspected the mind of the interruptive to see who it was, it was Kai.  
  
"Taka !" He yelled through the door, she smirked, not replying, he was extremely tired of sleeping on the couch, sore and stiff all over, but that was not his reason for trying to get in. It was concern for her. Although, of course, he wasn't going o spell that out for her, he had his pride to keep in tact. "Cummon you stupid Bitch, if you don't eat you're gonna die, then I'll have to lug your fat ass over to the morgue!"  
  
She growled, still ignoring him, and turned her eyes back to her sister. Her heart suddenly jumped in her breast, the pale, lavender eyes of her sister, bore weakly into her own slate coloured ones. Taka immediately helped her sister sit up, and growled once again in irritation. Kai was clearly throwing his entire body weight into the door in a vain attempt to get in.  
  
She held up her hand, breaking the spell, and flinging the door wide open, smirking in amusement at the look on Kai's face as he fell headlong through the frame. Taka cocked an eyebrow at the topless teen, he had a towel around his shoulders, he had clearly just had a shower and only wore his baggy navy trousers.  
  
Kai managed to get to his feet pretty quickly, and, ignoring the carpet burns he had just received, came to Taka's side, silently. He could see that Adritha was awake, and knew this wasn't the time to be forcing food down Taka's throat, so he conceded to be quiet and listen to what was to be said.  
  
"Taka..." Adritha's voice was thin, from not being used for three days, and it rasped harshly in her chest. Taka reached out, and gripped her sister's hand. "Why.....did you do it sister ?" she asked, tears filling her lavender eyes and spilling brokenly over her cheeks.  
  
Taka was confused.  
  
"Why did I do what ?" she breathed.  
  
Adritha sobbed, as if having to form the mere words to describe what had happened was heart breaking.  
  
"Why did you send the creatures of darkness to attack the Kingdom ?" She asked, her voice pleading for an answer.  
  
Taka felt as if cold water had replaced the blood in her veins.  
  
"What? I..I didn't." she said. "Tell me what happened Adritha." She demanded. Her sister sobbed once more, before continuing.  
  
"They came in droves, an army of Dark spirits, the ones that you command. We naturally assumed that they meant us no harm and were here on your orders, but then they attacked. Killing our watchmen in seconds, they infiltrated the palace quickly, there was barely any warning. They tore people apart, limb from limb, blood was everywhere, and they were laughing, enjoying it. People started cursing you, calling you a traitor, then.....then, they got a hold of mother.....and."  
  
Adritha broke off and Taka squeezed her hand, her heart constricting sickly in apprehension for her sisters next words. Kai stood silently, listening to the horrific story.  
  
"They tore all of her hair out, and shredded her skin.....she was screaming in pain, calling on all of the Sun's power, but nothing stopped them. I was a coward, I did the only thing I could, I ran. They tried to capture me, but I managed to escape, just barely.....I feel so ashamed, I should have stayed and fought, gone down with my people. Taka, why ?" She asked again, tears, pouring from her eyes, and they fell from Taka's as well.  
  
The young Angel of Darkness had listened, and hearing her mother's fate was too much for her to bear. The two strange siblings clung to each other, sobbing.  
  
"Why? Why? Why?" gasped Adritha into her sisters shoulder, the only word her mouth could now form, as the grief of what she had seen pushed her to find out the cause of her misery.  
  
Taka shook her head, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Not me." She breathed, "I, I did not do this, they acted alone."  
  
Adritha pulled away, and their eyes locked, the lavender ones searching for the truth, and that is what they found.  
  
"Taka, our home is destroyed, our people are dead, and those daemons have taken our Kingdom." She said, "What are we going to do ?"  
  
"Nothing," She replied, "Until you're better again, then I'm going to go home and see why my subjects have done what they have."  
  
Adritha nodded. "Why would they do that? They must be angry Taka, what have you done ?"  
  
Taka cast a glance at Kai.  
  
"Nothing, sister, get some rest, Ray has a space in his room you can use." She said in a final voice, and helped her sister up.  
  
Kai was somewhat bewildered, what he had just heard would not normally make sense, it wasn't logical, daemons didn't exist, nor did Kingdoms which resided in the clouds, an nor did angels. But of course, the last week hadn't exactly been normal, he sighed, he was still going to do what he came here to do; get Taka to eat something and get some rest, her body was still worn and battered, she hadn't left her sister's side in three days, and Kai didn't doubt that she needed a shower.  
  
However, when she re-entered the room, he blinked in surprise, her hair was suddenly beautiful and perfect again, all her injuries were gone, and she looked fine.  
  
"How did you..." he trailed off, and decided he didn't want to know. Silently they sat on the side of Kai's bed, after a while Kai asked. "So, what's going on ?"  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want to explain, she didn't know how to, because she herself didn't truly know. Kai seemed to understand this.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you don't have to tell me." He said, she turned and looked at him. Her immortal eyes gazing into his, her mate..... he didn't know it, but if had not followed her to the beach that night, this would not have happened. She didn't say this of course, she would never say it, no one should suffer that guilt, and neither of them had known that this would happen. So, she merely put her arms around his waist.  
  
The two of them stayed in comfortable silence, embracing for a long time, until, finally sleep caught up with Taka. In her pure form she only had to sleep every few months. But here, on this world, and in this body, she had the same needs as a human, and if she ignored them for too long they would get the better of her.  
  
Kai eased himself out of her limp arms and lay her on the bed. He sighed. What had happened, a month ago everything was normal, their team was normal, their lives, normal. Then, this curious creature had come along, and turned everything around for them, she had captured him, and he her. They belonged to each other now, and he decided then and there, that if she was going back to this Kingdom of hers then he was going too.  
  
Wild-Roze: Okay, its short I know, but hey, some ya win, some ya loose. Hoped you enjoyed it, hopefully I should get the nxt chappie up soon. Review plz ^_^. 


End file.
